


For a Steady Heart

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [10]
Category: Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, fairytales - Freeform, retold storytales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Rose wonders when she will wake up.Prompt: fairytales/mythology, any, a step sideways from reality





	For a Steady Heart

Rose hears voices, sometimes, in her sleep: the doctors, the nurses, her aunts talking to her as if it was with her, as if she was awake, as if she could laugh at them and with them and promise to come back soon, she just had to run to the store, go pick something up, always rushing, always fast; she no longer remembers how many days (months? years?) she's been asleep.

She knows there are other patients because her aunt Flora always brings flowers and she brings enough for every single one of the patients and their families, and her aunt Flora always tells her about them as if they were her friends, telling her about how Ari was doing so much better in her physical therapy sessions than just yesterday ("even though it's a shame because she was a ballerina before, and now on a wheelchair, poor, poor dear") and about Linda and her husband, their next door neighbors, about how Linda came every single day after work to read to her bedridden, terminally ill husband ("he hasn't had chemotherapy for a while now, so his hair is starting to grow and he keeps joking he's going to grow a beard!"), about her 'roommate' Blanche and how her mother ("well, stepmother, dearest, but we mustn't judge") wasn't coming anymore, so she and her sisters tried to keep the 'poor dear' company as well.

Rose listens and she wonders where are all these people, wonders if they're as trapped as her inside her own mind, wonders how much longer she'll have to sleep because no matter what she has tried, she simply cannot wake up, and she wonders how long will she have to stay like this, because nothing, nothing works and it's already starting to feel as if one hundred years have gone by.


End file.
